istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Techniques
What is a Technique? Techniques are special bonuses that can be added to items when they are crafted. #Techniques require specific resources to be used at the time of the item creation. The majority of technique components are from looting mobs. See the individual technique descriptions. #There are techniques from tier 1 to tier 5. The item must be the same tier or higher than the technique to apply it. For example you cannot technique a tier 1 item with a tier 5 technique. However, you can technique a tier 5 item with a tier 1 technique. #Techniques can only be added onto certain items. For example the Velocity technique will only go onto Wing Scales. #The number of techniques that can be added onto a item are limited by tier. #* Tier 1 – 1 Technique per item #* Tier 2 – 1 Technique per item #* Tier 3 – 2 Techniques per item #* Tier 4 – 2 Techniques per item #* Tier 5 – 3 Techniques per item One of the biggest bonuses to Istaria is that almost any item that is craftable can have a technique added to it. Some exceptions are craftable resources (bars / bricks etc), sub components, potions, and cargo disks. Where can I find techniques? Techniques tiers 1 to 3 can be purchased from various Quartermasters throughout Istaria using Imperial Bounty Markers. Tier 1 techniques cost 5 IBMs, tier 2 cost 15 IBMs, and tier 3 cost 35 IBMs. Techniques tiers 4 and 5 can only be obtained from looting mobs or by purchasing from other players via the Consigners. Locations of Quartermasters Why can’t I buy a technique? When purchasing techniques from a quartermaster, even though the trade window will indicate coinage, you need to trade Imperial Bounty Markers into the trade window to balance the cost of the formula. Please note always trade the exact amount needed to a quartermaster, as they do not give any change. The Techniques Ability Techniques These techniques boost the ability when applied to a weapon. Adventure Techniques Adventure techniques provide the following bonus based on Tier. Armor Dye Techniques Armor dye techniques allow you to change armor color. They require that you have the appropriate Dye when creating an item. Craft Techniques Craft techniques provide the following bonus based on Tier. Defense Techniques These techniques improve defensive skills when applied to an item. They come in two varieties: Resistances and Wards. Resistance: Ward: Spell Techniques These techniques improve the effectiveness of a spell or provide an added benefit. There are many different types of spell techniques, ranging from increased range to increased damage to granting special bonuses when the spells are used. The two largest and easiest-to-quantify groups of techniques amplify the spell's damage and range. Damage Amplifiers: Range Amplifiers: *Note that applying a Range technique to a spell will increase the Recycle time on that spell and repeating bolt spells will become non-repeating. Socketing Techniques These techniques add sockets for Crystals to an item. Statistic Techniques Statistic techniques (excluding Statistic: Speed and Statistic: Velocity) provide the following bonus based on Tier. Statistic: Speed and Statistic: Velocity provide the following bonus based on Tier: Weapon Dye Techniques Weapon dye techniques allow you to change a weapon's color when creating it. They require that you have two of the appropriate Dye when creating an item.